


Crush On You

by Gummybear_826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear_826/pseuds/Gummybear_826
Summary: 今夜，除了李建旻之外的所有人和物都迎来了安眠，四下都被裹进如深海一般幽邃的静谧之中。只有他，在对自己的心动，继续着残酷拷问和无声辩解。
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

-现背私设，没有考据。

-淘汰半数的故事来自于0527他俩的vlive直播。

在代表突然宣布要淘汰掉一半的练习生时，李建旻一时之间有些难以置信。公司很小，自己刚入社时甚至只有一位男练习生前辈。暑去寒来，不知不觉中现在已经有8名练习生，他们一起在拥塞的地下练习室里没日没夜地挥洒汗水，大多数时候是真的很快乐，他们一起谈论着流行音乐，共同翻跳某支大热的舞蹈，仿佛共同建立了一种心照不宣的革命友谊。

这种快乐都快令他忘记了练习生活的残酷与无情。此刻，他仿佛又置身于和父亲摊牌的那个夏夜，父亲怒不可遏举起的右手，又缓慢无力地垂回身侧。他滥用了父亲对自己的信任和期许，赌上了尚可的学业和自己的未来，可以说他放弃了某种可预见的平坦生活轨迹，转而踏上了布满荆棘虚无缥缈的未定人生。他可以为了某种令他热血沸腾的假想人生而任性拼搏一回吗？他时常在课间休息时望着窗外的操场发呆，向自己提问。

但其实没有什么年轻气盛，甚至缺少一丝斗志昂扬，或许他只是想要唱歌而已。他告别了父母，孤身一人，决心踏上了前往首尔的列车。那天晚上，沿途的树枝仿佛要抓住夏夜的月亮似的伸向云霄，他没有给自己留下任何容许软弱和退缩的后路。

在偌大的练习室里，他感到有些窒息，这种被代表刻意强调的淘汰压力如巨浪狂潮般向他涌来，裹挟着他些微颤抖的身躯，压得他喘不过气来。心跳加速，背脊发凉，汗水从额头流向鬓角，他却无心去擦拭，右手下意识紧紧地抓住了坐在旁边的吕焕雄的手腕，仿佛抓住了自己此刻惊涛骇浪难以平静的内心深处唯一的浮木。

吕焕雄察觉到他的紧张，安抚式地将另一只手附在李建旻紧绷的手上，轻柔地拍了拍他的手背，温暖的体温通过掌心缓缓地向李建旻传去。夏日炎炎，李建旻却有些贪恋这令人感到安心的温度。

“哥，别担心。”旁边的吕焕雄凑近他的耳畔轻声说道，气流的轻微颤动弄得他的心也跟着痒痒的。

“我们会留到最后的。”小声却坚定的话语再一次传入他的耳中。

“我们会一起出道的。”仿佛是某种约定，吕焕雄说出这句话时目光如炬直直地盯着他。

李建旻望着他，一言不发，沉默着点了点头，却如同掷地有声的约定——想要出道，想要和你一起出道。

心跳声好像更大了，真是糟糕啊。

直到晚上，同宿舍的练习生们接连收拾好行李一个接一个地离开，李建旻才真正接受了“半数淘汰”这个事实。原本略显拥挤的宿舍此刻显得空荡荡的，竟令他感到有些陌生和不适应。

现在房间里只剩下他和吕焕雄，一人占据着一面的床铺。他整个人卸力般的背靠墙壁盘腿坐在床上，吕焕雄平躺在光秃秃的露出褐色床板的对面下铺，显然那张床铺原本并不属于他。两个人默契地谁也没开灯，房门紧闭，房间里唯一流动的便是这无声无息的沉默。

幸好还有月光。

窗户大咧咧地朝向夏夜敞开怀抱，夏日无云，飘在夜空中的星星和月亮发出淡淡的白光，照亮了半间屋子的黑暗。皎洁的月光透过窗口柔和地铺洒在房间地板上、写了几行字尚未合拢的日记本上，和吕焕雄的侧脸上。

一半侧脸沉浸在他视线所及之外的黑，另一半侧脸就这样赤裸裸的暴露于皎洁的月光之下。他好像从来没有认真观察过吕焕雄的脸，虽然知道这小子长得不赖。月光浸染下的侧脸，显得格外的晶莹白皙，到底是月光莹莹如玉，还是吕焕雄本身就在发光呢？脑海里突然冒出这个问题，李建旻猛的愣住 ，不禁哑然失笑，自己在想些什么呢，人怎么会发光呢？

他继续盯着吕焕雄的侧脸，企图用自己的目光代替这月光，一寸一寸轻柔仔细地描摹着他光洁的前额、柔顺的眉眼，再往下是挺拔的鼻梁、红润的嘴唇，仿佛一直看下去就能得到答案一样。

或许是李建旻的视线或许炽热，吕焕雄察觉到这视线来源，转过头望向他，眼睛也仿佛像是浸润在月光中那般的幽深湿润，水汪汪的，浓密的睫毛仿佛不小心被水浸湿的蝴蝶翅膀，缓慢地扑闪着。

两个人的视线在空中交汇，李建旻突然感到一阵燥热，下午在练习室里那种令人心跳加速、难以名状的压迫感又一次席卷而来。

“建旻哥，想听你唱歌。”吕焕雄突然出声打破了房间的静谧。

“嗯？什么？”李建旻慌忙移开了视线，假装镇定地咳嗽了两声。

“反正现在房间里也只有我们两个人了，想听你唱歌。”吕焕雄像是找到了今晚新的乐趣，从床上爬起来，走向对面，紧挨着李建旻坐下。一阵清风从窗口钻进来，微拂过两人的周身，带来了一阵宜人的凉爽。

吕焕雄接着说，“好喜欢建旻哥的声音，不像我……”声音越说越小，短暂的停顿之后，他仿佛又迅速恢复了兴致紧接着说，“哥哥的声音总是能很轻松的完成那些高音，真的唱得很好。”他有些兴奋地拍了拍李建旻的肩膀，李建旻这时才近距离地看到他微红湿润的眼眶，啊原来刚刚有偷偷哭过吗？

还未等李建旻弄清楚这个问题，吕焕雄紧接着高举着一只手提议，“今晚我要点歌！想听哥哥唱「如果是你」～”

听完吕焕雄的话，李建旻对他的突然兴起有些哭笑不得，又有些害羞于弟弟直白热烈的称赞，带着笑意说，“这么突然呵呵，最近我可是练习了很多呢。”他很少拒绝吕焕雄这种下意识的撒娇，更何况是他最喜欢也最拿手的唱歌。清了清嗓子，李建旻收敛情绪便开始低声哼唱。

他感觉到吕焕雄放软了身子，倚靠在他的肩膀上，一只手随着他的声音轻轻地拍打着节奏，另一支手紧贴着他的手臂。不知为何，李建旻觉得自己裸露在短袖之外的皮肤有些发烫。

第一节副歌刚刚结束，李建旻好像听到身旁传来几声轻微的啜泣呜咽声，侧眼一看才发现吕焕雄不知什么时候将自己的头埋在了双臂之间，只露出头发蓬松的后脑勺，双肩止不住的轻微颤抖，明显是正在哭泣。

真的哭了。

这个认知让李建旻有些慌乱，他有些害怕看到别人的眼泪。小时候，情绪内敛不善言辞的他总是找不到合适的话语去安慰对方，又羞于说出那些煽情的句子，只能想到用夸张的动作和表情逗笑对方这种笨拙的办法。可惜并不是每次都能奏效，被拒绝多了，久而久之，他便会在发觉对方哭泣之前就装作毫不知情地逃开，或者只是陪伴对方一起沉默。

但吕焕雄不一样。这个弟弟向来自矜好强，练习时比谁都拼命努力，总是展现给大家一副胸有成竹的样子，很少见到他如此脆弱易碎的模样。

当其他练习生因为繁杂的练习任务而大声埋怨甚至是情绪崩溃掩面痛哭时，他只会沉默地擦去浸湿了刘海的汗水，仿佛欣然接受一般，拍拍双手再一次聚集四散在练习室各处的同伴们，笑着对大家说说“再来一次吧”“最后一次了”“刚刚做得很好”这类鼓舞人心的话，引导他们扔掉负担和情绪，继续重复着舞蹈动作。

这些时候，李建旻总是坐在角落，暗自观察着对方的表情，想从那张仿佛是公司职员一般总是冷静自持的面具上找出一丝裂缝。某种程度上，他和吕焕雄有些相似，他其实对于高强度的练习早已做好了心理准备，这是这条路上理应存在且无法避免的挑战与障碍。他总是把这些当做是游戏里为了升级打怪而设置的练习任务，每一句难以跨越的高音和复杂困难的舞蹈就是游戏里作恶多端的怪兽，一日复一日地重复着类似的音节和动作只是为了打败怪兽、通过关卡，没有什么可过多抱怨的。尽管他并不抗拒这些，但是他总会坐在角落，等待他的弟弟笑着朝他走过来，摇晃着他的手对着他撒娇“建旻哥，起来练习啦”，然后他紧握住对方的手借力站起来，笑呵呵地替对方擦掉鬓角的汗水，又跟着他回到练习室中央。在练习室里，他们两个似乎总是站在一起。

此刻，这幅完好无损的面具终于在他眼前露出了裂痕。

“焕雄，你没事吧？”李建旻有些紧张地拍了拍对方依然在颤抖的纤弱肩膀。他当然清楚吕焕雄是为什么突然情绪崩溃，慌乱中他仿佛又变成了过去那个不知道该如何表达自己的别扭小男孩建旻，只好用玩笑话来缓和一下此刻压抑的气氛，他刻意装出潇洒嘚瑟的语调说，“呀，吕焕雄，我就说不要唱这么悲伤的情歌了，是被哥哥感动到了吗？”

吕焕雄听到这明显耍宝逗趣的话，有些好笑地抬起头来，看到对方慌乱无措却强装镇定的表情，更是哑然失笑。其他的练习生，总是说建旻哥是一个冷漠的人，但他从不这样觉得。吕焕雄用力地抹掉眼泪，朝着对方略带沙哑地小声说道，“哼，李建旻你少得意了。”

“呀，怎么不喊哥哥了” 李建旻笑着轻拍了下他的脑袋。

“明明是你先喊我全名的！”吕焕雄不甘示弱般回应到。

在这般幼稚的你来我往的吵闹中，气氛终于趋向轻松缓和。吕焕雄一双眼泪莹莹的，如玻璃般通透清澈，眼眸深处却是浓郁化不开的压抑与疲惫。

李建旻内心轻声叹了口气，伸出手替对方轻柔地抹去了残留在脸颊上的眼泪。

“喜欢听哥哥唱歌的话，以后我教你唱歌好不好？”他试探性地问道。

对方听到后愣了一下，仿佛这句话有什么深刻含义一般，目光游离盯着床脚沉默地思索着。李建旻也并不急于听到对方的回答，他的目光柔和地落在吕焕雄身上，月光仿佛正在亲吻男孩因为低头而露出的后颈。

终于吕焕雄抬起头望向提问的人，下定决心般回应道，“好啊。那作为回礼，我教你跳舞吧！”

他的眼光明亮有神，那种令李建旻欣赏和向往的昂扬斗志和坚定信念又回到这个小个子的身体里了，李建旻因为这个认知松了一口气。轻笑着又捏了捏了对方手感极好的脸颊肉，“那作为哥哥，我再附赠教你rap吧哈哈，不收补习费哦。”

吕焕雄一边打掉对方还在自己脸颊旁作怪的手，一边说“那真是谢谢你啦，我们的练习室rapper。”

“呀，我的rap也很厉害的！”

“是是是，我们担任visual和rap的22岁练习生李建旻。”吕焕雄又大声笑着用这句台词揶揄他。

“不信我来给你唱首rap！”李建旻自告奋勇地提议。

“啊哥！我可没有再点歌啊～”

说完两个人都忍不住大笑起来，笑嘻嘻地靠在一起，借着窗外的月光，有一搭没一搭地聊着闲天。谈起被淘汰的同伴们，聊着最近练习中又遇到什么困难，商量明天晚上要一起去离公司有点远的那家烤肉店庆祝他们暂且逃过一劫。

就好像他们的过去、现在和未来，都是紧密联系在一起，彼此相融，难以分割。

李建旻不知道这种“我教你唱歌，你教我跳舞”的约定和他们往常的练习生活会有何不同，在过去的大多数时间里，无需言说，他们也是这样自然而然地帮助对方。可以说，没有人比他们更清楚彼此的弱点，他们几乎从零开始见证了对方的成长。但从今晚开始，从他们俩认真地向对方说出那句约定的那一刻起，在李建旻心里，仿佛这一切都变得不一样了，他们的关系被言灵赋予了某种更沉重却也更美好的象征意义，李建旻更愿意把这种约定称作是一种承诺。

夜更深了。

没有空调的房间里有些燥热，李建旻躺在床上辗转反侧。突然他发现，吕焕雄正坐在对面的床上，一双白皙的细腿垂在床沿晃来晃去，红润的嘴唇不停地张合着，好像在对他说些什么，可是四下都是暗夜的沉寂，李建旻什么都听不到。来不及思考对方为何还没有睡觉，仿佛被引诱一般，李建旻起身走到对面的床旁，欺身向前，耳朵凑近吕焕雄的嘴边。吕焕雄仿佛被他这个动作逗笑了，笑呵呵地，温热的呼吸若有若无般碰触着李建旻的耳朵，让他觉得有些微痒。李建旻抬起头正对上吕焕雄笑意盈盈的澄澈眼眸，目光温柔缱绻，露出纯良灿烂的笑容望着他，毫不闪躲。

气氛突然变得有些暧昧，两个人的鼻尖越凑越近，连呼吸仿佛都变得旖旎，炙热的鼻息交织在一起，明明是用的同样的沐浴露，对方身上那股幽淡的清香若隐若现，勾的他心里也痒痒的。

李建旻的心猛烈地跳动了几下，呼吸也忍不住急促起来，情迷意乱之间，他颤抖着附上唇去亲吻他的弟弟。他心脏跳动地太快了，仅仅是想要吻他的这个念头就仿佛是亵渎了他们刚刚建立起的对彼此的承诺。

可是，他感到一种难以言喻的冲动驱使着他，仿佛丧失了他向来引以为豪的理性和自制力，心如鼓擂，呼吸也变得沉重。他小心翼翼地轻咬了一下吕焕雄温凉柔软的嘴唇，然后温柔地吸吮他的下唇，湿软的舌头试探地伸出想要更深入一步。

突然，对方仿佛被刺痛一般浑身一颤用力推开李建旻。李建旻猛得惊醒，仿佛溺水之人终于被拽出水面得救一般大口大口地喘息着。他浑身被汗水湿透，眼神发愣死死盯着上铺的床板，左手附在剧烈起伏的胸口上，想借此平息自己此刻大梦初醒、百感交杂的复杂情绪。

原来这只是一场梦……李建旻后知后觉地低喃，转过头发现吕焕雄正安稳地睡在对面上铺的床上。

李建旻紧紧盯着对方搭在床沿旁的那支胳膊，纤细的手腕他一只手就可以握住，李建旻不禁问自己，刚才在梦里他就是用这支手推开了自己的吗？梦里最后，吕焕雄那杂糅了惊诧、愤怒与失望的面孔深刻地印在他的脑海里，挥之不去，仿佛是对他的无礼肖想和罪恶行径的无声控诉。

幸好这只是一场梦，我还没有伤害到任何人。李建旻脑海里空落落的，只剩下这一个想法，心脏感到些微的刺痛，眼眶也止不住的发酸。他又一次地在一个夏日的夜晚里，暗自下定决心。

要将这不被允许的心动埋葬在今夜。

这不是什么喜欢，只是新生雏鸟对第一眼见到的人格外信任，所以他才会对唯一的练习生前辈，吕焕雄的陪伴和支持如此依赖，他的一声安抚、一句称赞、一段尚未明说的约定，都被李建旻满心欢喜地仔细收藏在记忆盒子里，分门别类一一编号。当被沉重的压力压得喘不过气来时，放出吕焕雄对自己唱歌的称赞来打打气。“建旻哥，你唱歌时整个人都在发光。”这孩子是怎么能用那么真挚的眼神说出这般煽情的句子呢。因为跳舞不好而屡遭代表质疑和同侪奚落时，一想到吕焕雄为了帮助自己纠正舞蹈动作而陪练到深夜，汗水打湿了他快要遮住眼睛的刘海，他便没有理由不继续拼命，硬着头皮没日没夜地重复着那些舞蹈动作。

这不是什么喜欢，只是青春期躁动难耐的荷尔蒙作祟，引诱他陷入一时的情迷意乱。他不得不承认，他的弟弟有时候有些过分地漂亮了，而他总是有些怀念偶尔从背后拥抱时感受到的柔软身躯和温暖体温。除此之外，吕焕雄明明是弟弟却总是喜欢和他开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑，逗得他没有脾气最后和他一起放声大笑，他俩爱好相异最后却总能找到共同话题相聊甚欢。而他在首尔没有什么朋友，确实有些孤独。

这不是什么喜欢，只是所谓吊桥效应，将一时的心跳加速错误地归因，以为是浪漫在滋生。但不过是他李建旻，带着满腔热血只身一人从大田奔赴首尔，格外害怕失去继续在地下一层这个昏暗的练习室里挥洒汗水的资格，害怕被别人发现自己其实浑身破绽并非无所，始终暗自惴惴不安。而每每陪在他身边的，恰好是吕焕雄罢了。

今夜，除了李建旻之外的所有人和物都迎来了安眠，四下都被裹进如深海一般幽邃的静谧之中。

只有他，在对自己的心动，继续着残酷拷问和无声辩解。

-完-


	2. Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吕焕雄的日记本

吕焕雄视角的番外，速打短篇，无聊产物_(:τ」∠)_

-吕焕雄的日记本-

/⛅  
听说今天有新的男练习生会进来，我有些期待，自己一个人练习偶尔也会有些无聊，如果有同伴一起的话可能会更有趣点吧？自己作为前辈，要好好做表率，给新练习生提供建议！💪

/🌙  
原来是哥哥……  
而且是第一次见面竟然以为自己是公司职员的奇怪哥哥-_-  
不过当他发现弄错了的时候，有些尴尬的大笑起来，眼睛弯弯的像是月牙，应该会是个好相处的人吧？

/☀️  
建旻哥唱歌好厉害！  
啊，忘了说我们昨天已经互相问好啦，我径自大方地决定建旻哥不需要喊我前辈，结果这哥表示他根本就没有这个想法:D 因为他说我看起来就很小（😠），而且他比我大两岁lol  
不过建旻哥唱歌好厉害！是作为vocal被开发进来的吗？

/🌒  
去问了昨天的那个问题，结果这哥说，他是因为笑眼被代表选中的，一边说着一边还得意地向我展示笑眼😁  
什么嘛……＠_＠  
虽然确实好像有点魅力... 

/🌧️  
可是建旻哥不会跳舞？？  
他说他完全没有舞蹈基础  
啊……以后哥哥可能会有些辛苦了😣

/🌦️  
今天建旻哥被舞蹈老师训了  
他戴着帽衫低着头一言不发坐在练习室角落的样子有些落寞……  
于是我主动去找他说今晚可以陪他加练舞蹈。他看起来有些惊讶的脸和一下子睁大的眼睛真的好好笑:D  
晚上建旻哥一下子就学会了！还夸我是个好老师kkk  
果然还是笑着的建旻哥更帅气一点点～～

/⛈️  
高音好难……  
音准好难……  
唱歌好难……  
T^T

/☔  
建旻哥来找我晚上一起加练，但其实我知道他是想陪我练习声乐老师最近布置的那首歌曲。他总是这样，对人好又别别扭扭地不愿意明说。

/⛄  
今天也起床时也赖床了真是对不起对不起(>_<)  
建旻哥威胁我说要是我再像这样耍赖不想起床的话，下次他不会再等我就直接走掉。  
但是我知道他只是在吓唬我hhh

/❄️  
冬天真的好难起床！😠  
谢谢建旻哥今天也替我准备好早餐，然后叫我起床。  
他说这是一天中最艰巨的任务kkk

/🌤️  
最近总是和建旻哥一起加练到很晚。老师们不会经常来练习室进行指导，所以更多时候需要我们自己练习。  
不过建旻哥唱歌很棒！我跳舞很棒！所以问题还不算太大……

/☀️  
建旻哥夸我最近音准进步了很多哦～  
然后在指导的时候非要让我喊他老师，啊真是恶趣味啊这哥……🙃

/🌟  
建旻哥唱歌的时候，整个人都在发光！

/🌞  
今天舞蹈老师夸了建旻哥哦，说他进步很大。  
嘿嘿，为什么我会这么高兴呢？☺️

/🌤️  
春天到啦！最近好像又有新的练习生要入社。

/🌗  
新练习生突然私下偷偷问我，建旻哥是不是有些冷漠，第一次见面时都没有和他打招呼。  
诶？？是误会吧！建旻哥不是会在这些地方冷漠的人，他有和你点头致意啦。⊙﹏⊙  
可能这哥只是意外的有些害羞罢了... ？

/🌬️  
早春贪凉，随意套了件薄外套就出门了。冷风一吹，好像感冒了🤧跳舞时头晕晕的，差点摔倒，建旻哥劝我请假回宿舍休息，临走前还非要把他的厚外套塞给我。  
回宿舍的路上整个人晕晕乎乎的，他的衣服好大，很暖和，我的脸有些发烫，然后就躺在床上睡着了。  
中午建旻哥从公司赶回来，给我带了午饭和感冒药，床头还有他担心我嗓子不舒服给泡的蜂蜜水。  
建旻哥，人好好😭  
谢谢哥哥总是照顾我🥺  
（不要问我为什么会抱着他的衣服睡觉这种问题，我也不知道... ）

/☁️  
以前建旻哥总是开玩笑地说羡慕我有时候因为要赶回学校上课，不用在练习后留下来打扫。因为生病今天我请假没有去学校，可是建旻哥却不让我留下来打扫，说是怕我把感冒传染给大家。  
啊这哥真是……蹩脚的谎话。  
谢谢你。

/☁️  
最近练习很辛苦...为了每周的测评。  
忘了说，现在我们有8名练习生了。

/🌩️  
代表突然通知，让我们好好准备下周的测评。  
不知道为什么我突然有些紧张😰本来想问问建旻哥的想法，但是他好像也有点紧张的样子…于是我什么也没说，笑着朝他走过去拜托他今晚也要陪我加练。我知道他喜欢听我撒娇，我也只会在这种时候用到。  
（我才不会撒娇→_→

/☔  
大家看起来都有些疲惫。  
不知道“下周测评会淘汰人”的传闻是从哪里传出来的，但练习室里的气氛还是越来越紧张，甚至有些人因为受不了严苛的考核标准和紧张的准备时间而开始抱怨。  
我也有些累，但我觉得与其大声抱怨不如抓紧练习努力提升自己。虽然我好像也没有什么立场去评判别人…不过作为练习生前辈，我还是想要振作大家…😞  
建旻哥和我有着一样的想法吗？好像从来没有听到过他在抱怨，他也总是埋头练习着。  
（虽然他最近也都要等着我去哄他才肯站起来接着练习🙃是在向弟弟撒娇嘛哈哈*^O^*

/🌖  
淘汰了一半的人。  
到如今，我也还是不能习惯这种离别。  
建旻哥今天好像受到了冲击情绪不是很好，我也陷入了混乱之中。  
但幸好我们都留下来了。  
之后呢？  
会出道吗？  
我们可以一起出道吗？  
ㅠㅠ

/🌕  
昨天晚上和建旻哥做了约定，为了生存下去以后要更加依赖彼此了。💪  
然后……昨晚鬼迷心窍般得好像做了坏事。  
应该没有他被发现吧？  
是秘密。  
啊……吕焕雄，你真的完蛋了这回。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后不知道我有没有表达出来hhh最后的秘密就是，那天晚上其实是5先趁着2睡着偷亲了2一下，然后2做梦梦到了他去亲5（正文后半段）。他们俩都以为是自己先动了心做了坏事而对方不知情，这样的双向暗恋👀

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇「李抒澔」这三个字都没有出现，可能tag得打旻雄？hhh 以及，在我的脑海里和还没有动笔的吕焕雄视角里，这真的是一个甜蜜的双向暗恋故事！👋


End file.
